Potential Story: Eye of The Betrayed
by Tribus
Summary: A man with a troubled past make does what he has to become something bigger than himself. He becomes a teacher of Kuoh Academy to start, but life never works out that easily, now does it? Rated M for gore and future content. Want this to become a story? Leave a review!


**Before I even begin this introduction to a potential story:**

**The song that will be used is going to be used in a way it's not supposed to.**

**I know the actual meaning of the damn song, it's just that I feel like this is a good vibe for the chapter.**

**And to put down a few hands; no, I'm not gay. I'm not homophobic, but y'know... my interests aren't that.**

**And so after saying that;**

**Please play "Take Me To Church" by Hozier now. Some lyrics will be written along with it to help you keep on track. The scene that associates with the lyrics is below the lyrics.**

**Slow down or speed up reading this so the lyrics sync up. It makes the experience a little bit better.**

**My lover's got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral...**

it was raining in the local cemetery at Kuoh, Japan.

A tombstone with the name "Ashley Antonia" was in front of a young, jet-black haired man.

He placed his left hand on his white and gold gun holster, which complemented his white two-piece outfit. There was a cross hanging from his neck.

**If the heavens ever did speak, she is the last true mouthpiece...**

The man pulled out a silver revolver that had a white leather handle and a rosary hanging onto it.

He checked the ammo and sighed.

**A fresh poison each week...**

He pulled out a Sacramental Bread and threw it up in the air...

**'You were born sick' you heard them say it...**

And shot it, blowing it into pieces.

**My church offers no absolution...**

Multiple footsteps quickly approached the young man, who turned to see who they were.

They were exorcists, decked out in holy swords, bibles, and more.

The man's left eye suddenly had a red flame on it, making his appearance look like a hitman.

**I was born sick, but I love it...**

The exorcists shouted something, the young man only glaring at them in response.

**Amen...**

The stage was set.

**Amen...**

The exorcists pulled out their swords and the young man quickly reloaded his gun.

**Amen...**

The rain increased and the man pulled out a dagger, again with a white handle.

**Take me to church!**

Lightning struck, which was the signal for the start of the battle.

The man dodged and weaved through the exorcists' slashes, retaliating quickly.

The screams and gurgles of the exorcists rang out through the cemetery.

**Offer me the deathless death, good God!**

Blood was splattered on the ground, as the exorcists were swiftly disposed of.

More arrived and more died in their wake.

It was an army that never ended.

The young man reloaded his bullets with one hand and slashed at the necks of his enemy with the other.

His previously damp but clean white suit was no bathed in blood.

**If I'm a pagan of the good times, my lover's the sunlight...**

The young man huffed as he blew a few holes on the head of the never-ending exorcists.

His flame grew as the blood kept spilling.

Soon, he began using magical circles, summoning humanoid beings that took the swords of the dead and used it in battle.

**That's a fine looking high horse...**

The world was painted red as more and more exorcists died.

Magic erupted from both sides, killing many of the humanoid beings and the exorcists.

Soon, there were only two left.

One was a high ranking exorcist, evident by his fancy outfit and stylish sword.

The other was the young man, panting and his hands tiredly on his sides.

**This is hungry work...**

The young man suddenly withdrew his gun and dagger and pulled out something else. It was a pure black sword. It had a similar aura to his flaming eye.

They gauged each other out, before assuming their own stances.

**Take me to church!**

They engaged in combat immediately.

To anyone who was spectating, they were blurs, occasionally sparks flying.

The sounds of metal clashing were as common as a bullet casing dropping in an automatic rifle.

The young man was in a tough spot and began to buckle to the pressure.

**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife! (2nd Time)**

His flame intensified, giving off actual heat.

He blocked a sideways slash before kicking the exorcist back. He pulled out his gun and shot them straight at the exorcist.

They were blocked but were enough as a distraction.

The young man stabbed the exorcist in the kneecap with his sword, causing the exorcist in question to howl.

The young man pointed his gun at the suddenly cowering exorcist, seemingly pleading.

**No masters or kings when the ritual begins...**

The young man looked solemnly.

He mouthed something to the exorcist something, before shooting him in the head.

The young man pulled out the sword from its fleshy sheath.

He twirled it and sheathed it into its proper resting place.

**Only then I am human... Only then am I clean...**

Yanking the cross from the high ranking exorcist, he put it on the ground in front of the tombstone.

He slowly walked away from the cemetery after, leaving a small platoon of exorcists behind.

The young man coughed as he limped down the dark streets bloody and ragged.

The rain never stopped pouring, and an occasional thunderbolt would strike.

He arrived at a suburban Japanese home and pulled out a set of keys.

Unlocking it, the young man busted into the home and closed the door behind him.

He took off his upper layers, which showed off his countless slash scars.

He threw the bloody clothing into the trash can.

He backed up onto the door he closed, sliding onto the floor.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of him and someone else.

He was well defined and had a simple haircut.

The other was a woman seemingly of equal age.

She had a cross around her neck, blue eyes, and brown, straight hair.

They were hugging with their left arms, both showing a ring on their other hand.

They were happy, making the current him well up in tears.

The picture lit up aflame as the young man fell asleep.

A single piece remained.

It was flipped on it's back and coincidentally read:

_"New Beginnings!_

_-Mykhail and Ashley Antonia"_

**I'll leave it up to you guys if you want this to become an actual thing!**

**Here are a few FACTS in the story if I were to make it.**

**The character, Mykhail Antonia, will be a young teacher in Kuoh Academy.**

**He won't be a member of any Devil Peerage.**

**He will be extremely active in all parts of the Supernatural political world. This not only means the Three Biblical Factions, but other pantheons.**

**This will not be an OP OC fanfiction.**

**The OC will be cold, only trusting a few amount of people.**

**That's all I have for now.**

**Showstopper's chapter will come out tomorrow, don't worry!**

**'Til then, however...**

**_Live a little!_**


End file.
